All Night Long
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Ele só queria tê-la por toda a noite, ficar com ela por toda a noite, amar ela por toda a noite. •ShikaTema• -One Shot- Presente para um trio foda!


First, esse trem eu queria dedicar à trêeeeeees pessoinhas : A Raqueeeeel Geeeeeeeemma, a Suuuuuuh-chan e a Laaaaaaari Nee-chan -q  
/preguiça de copiar os nomezinhos lindos do FF *-*

**Naruto não me pertence, pq se fosse o caso teria muita pegação D:**

_

* * *

_

_I wanna _love_ you __all night long_

_I wanna _be with you _all night long_

_I wanna _love _you all night long_

_All night long_

* * *

**All Night Long**

Shika**x**Tema

* * *

_Como eu queria isso, como esperei por isso, estar com ela por toda a noite._

Eles entraram, fazendo mais barulho do que esperavam no quarto do hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Talvez tivessem acordado uma ou duas pessoas, mas isso não importava, o que importava é que eles estavam juntos, novamente e sem nenhum porém, nenhum empecilho, só Shikamaru, Temari e o quarto do hotel.

Entraram ofegantes, por conta dos beijos que davam no –para eles- longo caminho até chegar no maldito – ou bendito- quarto 15.

Após entrarem, Temari se dirigiu até o pequeno banheiro, largando suas coisas pelo caminho até ele, enquanto Shikamaru se apoiava numa pequena estante, que batia na altura de sua cintura, e, sobre ele, algumas folhas, uns documentos e um pequeno caderno, ele ficou encarando a capa escura durante alguns segundos até ouvir uma gargalhada vir do banheiro.

-O que aconteceu, Temari? – Agora seu olhar se lançou até a porta entreaberta do banheiro, isso não era nada normal vindo dela, porquê ela estaria rindo?

-Oh, nada, só...bem...Ah, nada – Abriu a porta , com um pouco de força demais –o que a fez fazer um barulho quando bateu contra a parede- Só estou feliz.

O largo sorriso que ela dava estava trazendo lembranças a Shikamaru; é, foram poucas as vezes em que ele havia visto aquele sorriso tão lindo e tão aberto, aquilo mexia com ele de certa forma.

_The way you smile let's me know_

_I can't go wrong_

Ela ficou, recostada na porta do banheiro, admirando o jovem Nara a admirar, sempre fazia a mesma cara quando a via feliz; incrível; patético talvez.

Ele tirou suas sandálias ninjas e seguiu até ela, a passos lentos.

-O que pretende, hã, Nara? – Ela perguntava com um sorriso assustadoramente provocante nos lábios, provavelmente já sabia a resposta.

-Como se você não soubesse, problemática.

_I wanna __touch __you_

_I wanna __feel __you_

_I wanna __make you mine_

Como ele tinha o dom de deixá-la sem ar, deixar a princesa dos ventos praticamente sem ar algum nos pulmões, por conta dos beijos, ora intensos, ora muito intensos que eles trocavam; e antes que terminassem de respirar, já estavam se atracando novamente. Os beijos dos dois seria algo ou excitante, ou constrangedor de se presenciar. Calor. A noite estava quente, eles estavam quentes.

Num breve momento de lucidez, Shikamaru sentiu falta de algo, onde estava seu colete? É, as coisas estavam saindo do controle, mas não precisariam ter pressa, eles teriam toda a noite.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede e segurou encostada pelos punhos, tendo livre acesso ao colo da loira, que definitivamente não parecia estar odiando. Direcionou seu olhar para o rosto da moça, ele parecia ficar meio abobado toda vez que olhava nos olhos verdes dela; um meio-sorriso, daqueles inclinados e o olhar fixo dos olhos escuros, para ela era tão...tão...Surpreendentes. Surpreendente como aquelas pequenas atitudes tiravam totalmente a razão dela. Surpreendente como fazia as fortes e rígidas pernas da kunoichi ficarem moles e bambearem deito gelatina. Surpreendente? Não só isso, lindo.

Alguns segundos, perda de tempo? Claro que não. Ver o quão bonita é a pessoa com quem se sabe que vai acabar passando a noite definitivamente não é uma perca de tempo. Digamos que para alguns pode até ser um estimulante. Uma mulher linda, forte, inteligente, complicada, mas ainda sim era impossível não se sentir atraído por ela, alguns de seus nakamas de confiança até, dariam o dedinho mindinho para estar em seu lugar. Pobres almas, enfim, em que ele estava pensando? Esqueceu por alguns segundos, esqueceu seus pensamentos, esqueceu de pensar. Ela estava ali, em sua frente, não precisaria pensar em absolutamente nada.

Mas a sua tentativa foi falha, até ele sentir o calor vindo dos lábios dela, com a pergunta mais problemática, definitivamente, em toda a história da terra.

-Shikamaru – _Seu olhar era sereno, realmente diferente do habitual. Medo, muito medo, ela estava tão bonita, e eu ali parado, segurando ela. Seria tão bom se fossemos mudos nesses momentos_ – Você...me ama?

Toda sua vontade de não pensar sumiu. Dezenas de respostas lhe vieram na cabeça. Na cabeça, mas _não_ saíam da cabeça. Silêncio, onde estava todo o calor de alguns segundos atrás?

Ele tinha certeza de que a resposta era sim, mas não era algo fácil e simples de se dizer, não para ele, a ultima coisa esperada vindo de Temari, agora ele havia chegado a uma conclusão: todas as mulheres são imprevisíveis, e, nem ela escapava daquela lista.

-Te-temari, é, e-eu...é, você...- Soltou as mãos que a prendiam na parede e colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa – Quer dizer...é...complicado.

-Un, complicado – O olhar que ela lhe lançou, meu deus, como aquela mulher poderia mudar da água, pura, limpa, cristalina...Para um Whisky Escocês guardado há anos? Sabaku no Temari, mulher problemática.

-Eu definitivamente deveria acabar com a sua raça agora, seu maldito – Ela passou por ele, não se importando nem um pouco se desse uma forte trombada no ombro do jovem Nara. – O que pretendia hein? Homens, só pensam com a cabeça de baixo, tsc.

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, também – Ele se colocou a coçar a nuca com a mão esquerda- Só...Há momentos para se dizer certas coisas.

-E não precisa ser tão inteligente como você para saber eu era uma boa situação, isso só faz crer o que você deu a entender. – Virou seu rosto para trás – Você é um idiota mesmo, não seu pra quê eu voltei pra esse lugar.

-Temari, oe, não seja assim, oe, Temari – Ele tentou em vão chamar a atenção dela, mas ela o ignorava totalmente, calçou suas sandálias, ele a viu ir em direção a janela, não tinha escolha – Kage Mane no Jutsu.

-Você não fez isso! Aaah você não fez! – Disse com voz enfurecida, tentando –em vão- se mexer- É bom não me subestimar, porque eu...

-Temari, cale a boca! – Disse ele em voz alta, dando um passo a frente, fazendo ela, surpresa com a atitude dele, fazer o mesmo- Não..não...vá embora! – Agora, em tom mais calmo, continuou- Eu sou bom em estratégias, sou realmente bom, e sei disso – deu um passo adiante, coçou nuca (e ela fez o mesmo)- Quando você me perguntou...aquilo, eu realmente fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Se eu dissesse por impulso, o que você faria, hein, mulher?

Agora era a vez dela ficar sem argumentos. "_Maldito preguiçoso imbecil"_.

Deu mais um passo, fazendo ficarem a poucos centímetros um do outro, antes de retomar o que dizia.

-Você, você não é uma mulher, não é uma kunoichi, você é uma maldição que me jogaram! – Ele falava sério, o que fez seus olhos marejarem, oh, ela pergunta de ele a amava e ele diz que ela é uma maldição, que lindo. – Uma maldição, agora mesmo, tive medo que você fosse embora, toda vez que nos encontramos eu tenho medo que você vá, tenho medo que acabe. Toda vez que você volta pra Suna, não há um dia que eu não sinta sua falta, de que não queira você aqui comigo. Não há uma noite que eu não te queira do meu lado, não há um dia se quer desde que eu te conheci que você não saia, pelo menos um pouquinho da minha cabeça, sua imagem me persegue, se isso não for amor, eu não sei o que é! Se não for amor... é , definitivamente uma maldição!

Os olhos, antes fechados da loira, agora estavam extremamente arregalados. Que forma descontrolada de se declarar. Ah, malditas lágrimas.

-...Era mais fácil só dizer que me ama, não é? Você vai me soltar dessa merda ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota?

-Feh, problemática – Desfez o justu, e ela, de imediato, mesmo com a pouca distancia, pulou em seus braços, entrelaçando os antebraços no pescoço do Nara.

-Faça como eu, diga só "eu te amo, imbecil"- O beijou, com toda vontade que havia voltado dentro dela, é, ela o amava, por mais fortes que fossem essa seqüência de três palavras, ela tinha certeza. Aquele preguiçoso idiota mexia com ela, todos os dias há muito tempo.

Passou a mão pelo peito dele, enquanto ele desamarrava a fita que se encontrava na cintura da loira. Ela foi dando passo, sem se soltar dos beijos, até o prensar contra uma parece, a mesma em que estavam antes.

-Eu vou continuar o que você não fez – Mordendo o lábio inferior ela disse olhando para ele com malícia, antes de abocanhar o pescoço do jovem Nara. Mordidas, beijos, leves lambidas. Kami-sama, ela era uma máquina de o fazer pensar e sentir coisas...estranhas, se pode até classificar como ilícitas, mas não para dois jovens shinobis conscientes do que fazem.

Arrepios, malditos arrepios, em lugares estranhos. Ela ia descendo os beijos, levantando com as finas mãos a camiseta dele. Não, aquilo era torturante demais.

Ele a pegou por debaixo das coxas e a levantou, virando e a colocando contra a parede. Ela se pôs a beijá-lo como se fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida, se aquilo fosse um jogo, estaria longe do game over.

_I wanna __touch __you_

_I wanna __feel __you_

_I wanna __make you mine_

Passava uma das mãos por toda a extensão da coxa direita da kunoichi, ela tinha curvas tão...provocativas.

Ela então viu seu corpete ser lançado ao chão, enquanto o Nara beijava toda a extensão do seu colo, a fazendo soltar baixos gemidos abafados ora pela boca dele, ora por ela mesma. Sentir o corpo consideravelmente definido do Nara tão próximo, era realmente extasiante. Ela o apertava mais contra si, já estava difícil seus corpos tolerarem toda aquela , torturantemente difícil.

Ela ainda com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, foi levada até a cama mediana do quarto de hotel. Não parecia uma cama de casal, era pouco maior do que uma de solteiro, mas isso não interessava. Não interessava o tamanho, só interessava que estavam os dois, ali.

Ela mesma se via tirando a pequena camiseta de redinhas que estava e a jogando em um canto qualquer.

Quantas mãos Shikamaru tinha? Definitivamente parecia ter mais de duas. Depois de tirar o sutiã roxo que ela estava usando, ele resolveu parar, por um momento. Se apoiou nos braços envolta dela, parou e ficou a admirando, tirou alguns segundos para olhar a mulher que estava –literalmente- debaixo dele.

Ela não pode deixar de corar, aquilo era constrangedor.

-Oe... o que foi?

-Você...é linda demais. Às vezes eu penso o que você viu em mim.

-Eu acho que é essa sua idiotice toda de ver coisas demais onde não tem. Não interessa o que eu vi em você, só me interessa...você, é tão difícil de entender?

-Incrível gerar uma discussão num momento como esses. – Riu baixo, antes de voltar a beijá-la-

Ela o puxou pelos cabelos, delicadeza de fato não era seu sobrenome, mas ele gostava disso. E num movimento rápido inverteu as posições, o que quase os levou ao chão, por conta do pouco espaço da cama. Distribuía beijos no peitoral do moreno, enquanto desabotoava –com o que parecia aparentemente raiva- a calça que ele estava, é, estava por que já não estaria mais usando. Temari adorava o comandar as coisas, mas acabou se rendendo ao movimento que Shikamaru fez, ficando por cima da kunoichi novamente. Já não havia mais nenhuma 'barreira' entre eles, aquele era um momento crítico, como ele ainda poderia pensar num momento daqueles?

-Você.. tem certeza?

-Se não estivesse certa, não estaria aqui, você às vezes não parece tão inteligente, hã? –Riu baixinho, passando as pernas envolta dele, o apertando contra si.

-Eu quero...estar com você, a noite toda, todas as noites.

Ele não precisava ouvir mais nada, forçou o tronco para frente, penetrando-a, ouvindo leves gemidos da parte dela. Depois de um certo tempo, foi aumentando a freqüência e a velocidade dos movimentos, indo e vindo, numa sincronia prazerosa que estava levando os dois às tão adoradas nuvens de Shikamaru.

Temari arranhava superficialmente as costas largas do moreno, enquanto ele apertava o seio esquerdo dela, e beijava seu pescoço.

Temari deu um impulso com uma das pernas, fazendo-a ficar por cima novamente, ao ir e vir dos quadris da kunoichi os movimentos foram perdendo a força, os corpos foram se soltando e logo Temari estava deitada sobre ele, ambos extasiados, cansados. Os corpos suados, ali, juntos, e lá ficaram por toda a noite.

Só não sabia ele, que dentro daquele pequeno caderno de capa escura estava a permissão do Kazekage para que ela pudesse, enfim, se mudar para Konoha.

_I wanna _love_ you __all night long_

_I wanna _be with you _all night long_

_I wanna _love _you all night long_

**All night long**

* * *

**N/A:** Música de uma banda FODA, **Rainbow,** ou **Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow**, eu recomendo, só clássicos do rock pessoas lindas *-* essa foi a _dica de música do dia_ (?)

* * *

/o/ Revieeeeeeeeews?


End file.
